


In Bed

by RollingWings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingWings/pseuds/RollingWings
Summary: Waking up and falling asleep to his true love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> an ode to the feeling i wished i woke up to in the morning but instead i start the day with a sore back and existential dread

Zuko woke slowly, cozy and soft. He recognized the feelings of a good rest, and although his brain acknowledged that he didn't wake like this often, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it except bury himself further into bed.

However instead of his pillowcase or the soft thread of sheets, his nose pressed itself into warm skin and silky hair.

Sokka.

Zuko sighed and let himself melt into the hold, nuzzling into the comfort and safety of Sokka's embrace. Distantly, Zuko felt one of his legs hooked over Sokka's waist and a solid arm draped across his back. The edge of the comforter was pressed to his temple, meaning Zuko's face was tucked comfortably where Sokka's neck met shoulder underneath the dim space of the blanket. He breathed in deeply, taking in the gentle smell of Sokka, sheets, and the cool air of the morning.

Chest to chest, Zuko could feel the steady rise and fall of Sokka's breaths. Tired and distant as he was, Zuko did his best to tighten his grip on the body beneath him trying to mold himself into Sokka's collar. He heard Sokka hum deep in his chest at Zuko's movement and the arm across his back flexed slightly as Sokka curled into Zuko.

"Mmm, wha time 's it." Sokka mumbled, burying his nose into Zuko's scalp and subsequently pressing Zuko's face into a firm pec. Zuko smiled and pressed a light kiss to the warm skin and firm muscle in front of him, receiving a peck to his hair in return.

"D'nno," Zuko replied, snuggling closer into Sokka, "Go b'ck to sleep."

Sokka grunted in reply, and soon his snores continued to rumble through his chest and throat as Sokka easily slipped back off to sleep as asked.

Zuko sighed and relaxed once again, letting himself float care-free and safe in between the coziness of the comforter and Sokka's firm hold.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined them in a modern au setting but to each their own


End file.
